DM2 another day at the office
by mancan73
Summary: The life of a paper pusher at the AVL is not the best job in the world. But one worker has a weird day as he meets the child of a super villain, who is just too adorable for words.


The man groaned as more forms appeared on his computer for him to fill out. He was tired of doing the paperwork. He had thought working for the anti-villain league would be more exciting. He thought he would be seeing more action, or at least he could be taught how to use one of the cool tech that the company had made over the years. But no. Here he was, pushing buttons all day, not a single one of them doing anything cool.

He leaned back in his chair and looked around his cubicle. It was a bland gray cubicle, as were the ones around him. The only "spice" added to his were the miniature animal toys that lined his desk near the opening. All of them were scale models of both fiction and non-fictional creatures, ranging from adorable puppies to the majestic big foot.

Happily he admired his collection of animals, when he noticed something amiss. Where was the unicorn?

"Unicorns I love them. Unicorns I love them! Uni-uni-unicorns I loooooove them!" Sang a voice behind his seat.

The man turned around quickly to find a small child, around the age of five or six, sitting on the floor of his cubicle, playing with his miniature unicorn in one hand and a large stuffed pink and white unicorn in the other. The small girl took no notice of his shock and continued to sing happily.

The man sat where he was, trying to wrap his brain around the fact that a child was in the offices of the AVL. How did she get in? Where did she come from? What should he do? There was no code ADAM regulations that employees had to learn since children were never brought aboard the ship.

"W-who are you?" He managed to stutter out.

The girl finally looked up at him and smiled, her brown eyes lighting up happily.

"You're funny!" She giggled out.

The man sat there, unsure of why he was funny. He took a deep, slow breath to steady his composure.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Agnes!" She grinned before holding out his miniature unicorn towards him, "is this your unicorn?" She asked.

The man blinked before slowly nodding and taking it in his hands.

"Y-yea. It's mine," he replied.

"It's really pretty!" She complimented.

"Thank you," he replied, now feeling happy someone took notice of his collectibles.

"do you know where Lucy works?" She asked, going back to playing with her stuffed unicorn.

"Lucy?"

"Yea! Lucy Wilde! She's gonna be my mom soon!" Grinned the girl as she hugged the doll tight.

The man remembered the rumors and information going around about this woman. She was a secret agent for the AVL, and she had recently helped stop a villain from taking over the world. He heard nothing of her being a mother though.

The girl continued staring at him expectantly, waiting for his answer. He racked his brain, remembering that the agent also had a desk somewhere around this area. Thankfully the cubicles were lined by the first letter of their last names. It wouldn't be too hard to find this woman's desk.

"Ummm…I'm sure I can help you find her," he replied, standing from his seat.

"Yaaayyyy!" Agnes cheered as she ran around in a circle happily.

The man couldn't help but smile at the girl. Her happiness seemed to rub off easily, and it made him want to laugh. When the girl stopped running she grabbed his hand with her tiny one.

"Let's go!" She exclaimed, pulling him out of the cubicle.

The man happily lead the girl through the cubicles, searching for the "W" section. As he walked coworkers of his took notice of the child he was walking with. Soon he had multiple people following him, all curious to see what was going on. It made him feel awkward being gawked at, but Agnes took no notice as she happily skipped beside him.

When they finally reached a cubicle that had the name "Lucy Wilde" on it he stopped.

"Well here we are!" He told her.

"Where is she?" Agnes asked, looking around the empty cubicle sadly as she hugged her stuffed unicorn.

"I…I don't know! I'm sorry," he quickly told her, scared she would cry.

"You looking for Lucy?" Asked the mail carrier nearby.

The man nodded, hoping he could help.

"She went to get a cup of coffee. She should be right back."

"So I can see her then?" Asked Agnes, her perkiness kicking up again as she bounced happily.

The man heard "awws" and giggles behind him, making him remember that he now had followers. Carefully he picked Agnes up and sat her in Lucy's cubicle chair.

"So you said that Lucy is going to be your mom?" He asked, hoping to understand what was going on.

"Yea! She's dating my dad! They're gonna get married and I'm gonna be the flower girl!" She told him excitedly.

The man heard whispers among the crowd behind him.

"Isn't she dating that Gru guy?"

"The super villain?"

"He's not a villain anymore! I heard he works for us now as a villain consultant!"

"Oh yeaaa! I've seen him! He looks very grumpy half the time though. How can this adorable kid belong to him?"

She man bit his lip as he heard the gossip. None of this was really new to him, but the fact that the super villain had a child was extremely unexpected.

Agnes took no note of the gossip around them and happily looked around Lucy's office.

"So…Agnes was it? How did you get here if you don't mind me asking?" The man asked.

"I walked here," she giggled.

"N-no I mean in the SHIP," he emphasized.

"Ohhh! My dad brought me!" She told him as she played with her unicorn.

"Agnes? What are you doing here?" Asked a voice.

The crowd of people(and Agnes) turned to the voice to see Lucy standing beside the opening of her cubical, confused at why both Agnes and the crowd of people were there. In her right hand was a cup of coffee, as the mailman had said she was going to get.

"Lucy!" Cried Agnes happily as she jumped into Lucy's middle area for a hug.

Hesitantly Lucy put the cup down and hugged Agnes back before moving her to eye level.

"I'm really glad to see you but why are you here?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, obviously as confused as the crowd around them.

"Gru wanted to show us his work! So he brought us along!" Agnes chirped happily as she snuggled up against Lucy.

"Us? Who's us?" Asked a coworker.

"Me and my sisters!" Agnes told the lady, smiling wide

The man felt his jaw drop at the reveal that there were more than one child the super villain could have. He heard whispers behind him, most likely gossiping in disbelief.

"Agnes! There you are!" Shouted another voice.

The crowd turned to see the super villain in question running towards them before finally leaning on his knees, panting hard as though he had been running. Clinging to his back were two other girls, both older than Agnes and looking as worried as the villain.

"Agnes….what did I tell you…about running off...without telling me?" He panted out as the two girls got off his back.

"I wanted to see Lucy!" Whined Agnes as she clung to the woman of topic.

"I told you we would see Lucy at lunch. She is very busy," Gru explained as he pet his daughter's head lightly.

"I appreciate you coming to see me though. But you should listen to your dad. Ok?" Lucy input as she nuzzled the girl's cheek, making her giggle hard.

"Ok!" Agnes agreed before being willingly picked up by her father.

"See? I listen to the rule of staying with you," said one of the other children, dressed in all pink.

"Don't you even start missy! Ramsbottom is still mad that you froze his tea set!" Gru countered, glaring lightly as the pink one.

"Let's be happy it was just the tea set," smirked the oldest looking one as she folded her arms.

Gru groaned before noticing the crowd of people staring at him and his girls. They all looked shocked to see this man who once did vicious deeds and hurt various people holding an adorable child playing with a stuffed unicorn. The man watched as Gru became obviously uncomfortable before turning back to his girls.

"We should get going. Still much to see!" He ordered as he ushered his kids towards the exit.

"See you at lunch!" Lucy called with a wave.

"Bye Lucy!" Replied the three girls.

"Wait wait!" Cried Agnes before squirming out of her father's arms

The man watched as Agnes ran toward him and quickly hugged his legs.

"Thank you for helping me unicorn man!" She grinned before running back to her father, who lead them out of the room.

The man blushed lightly as the nickname, unsure if he really liked it. But he couldn't really be mad, she was too cute to be mad at. With a shrug he happily made his way back to his cubicle, and vowed that the next time he saw Agnes he would give her the miniature unicorn. It was the least he could do for the cutie.


End file.
